I Win
by Lyo
Summary: A very twisted fic about a very twisted X-men by a very twisted person


Eh....whoo. I wrote something stupid! la la la!  
  
  
  
I Win  
By [Lyo][1]  
Legals: Same  
Warnings: Severely twisted intent in the story. SLASH implications, friendship between Pietro and Kitty (yes, I believe this requires a warning), and...um....playwoof is evil.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't stop smiling. Who would have know it would be this easy to get rid of all my problems? All of them gone in one little, easy stroke of the arm. An instinctive stroke in anger. A complete and utter end. And I just can't stop smiling. 

Oh, but I should. Shouldn't I, my Angel. Yes, I'm talking to you. I wanted you, did you know that? Oh, I made that so clear so many times. And you just laughed at me, running a hand through the snowlike silk that you call hair, shaking your head. You said that I wasn't your type. But you turn around and then go to tutor Kitty. 

Yes, you, Kitty. I hated you more and more as each day passed, him coming here with us, balancing the chemistry book on his knees as he babbled on to annoy Evan and me. And Scott. And you. And you just laughed and gave him the same insane hyper babble back. I hated you the moment I saw the two of you talking, and each time he would smile at you, my anger just increased tenfold. 

I still can't believe that you were just helping him. That you were *just friends*. I guess I should have started believing when you both stopped hitting the books and started hitting on Scott. That was your second mistake, both of you. Pietro, you refused me when I was playing the game to its fullest. Kitty, you came between me and Pietro. 

And Scott was mine, whether or not he wanted to come out and admit that. Scott belonged to me. He still belongs to me. And he always will belong to me. 

When Pietro and Scott started having those hushed conversations while Kitty kind of shook her head and went to talk to Rogue, I thought nothing about it. I thought that Scott--the boy that would never quite look at me when I wandered around the halls wearing just a see-thru robe--was giving him the stern talking to that he deserved. 

Yes, bad Pietro for ignoring poor me. Yes, bad you for ignoring the cascade of scarlet tresses so ready to come around you, embrace you. Very bad you for not staring at the perfectly sized assests that were bound so tightly in tube-tops when ever you came near. Evil you for once actually asking if I wanted to borrow a sweatshirt when I sat on the table, shoving myself closer and closer. 

Rogue, I remember, and Kurt were very kind to me in extending this little game you two were trying to play. They said that you, Pietro, weren't exactly playing for my team. That you wouldn't touch me in that way for millions upon millions of dollars. But you were my angel, your halo still intact. 

Yes, I knew you were innocent of body while your mouth ran off otherwise. That was your male ego. Kitty, I knew what you and Lance Alvers had started back in Chicago before he decided that you were too boring to do anything with. Duncan told me all about how he finally decided to let just certain freshman into the parties he held. 

And maybe I was no more innocent than you were in that respect, Kitty, but you couldn't take that innocence from Pietro. That was going to be my job. So I had to split you two apart, even if Pietro was going off more and more with Scott in his car. So I brought Evan into the picture. And Evan was more than happy to lust after you Kitty. 

I was happy with the game for awhile, watching you flirt with Evan, Kitty, and Pietro bond with Scott over the car. And I watched as you both grew more and more apart. Then I decided to go away for a weekend, go skiiing with some friends. 

When I came back, you'd taken that innocent glow from Pietro, Kitty. I knew that you had. Rogue tried to tell me something about Scott when I screamed at her for letting this happen. I wanted to kill her. Didn't she know that I didn't want anything to happen to him? I was the one to take that innocence inside of me and hold it for eternity. Kurt finally took her away from me. 

Today, when Pietro came over to help you study, I took Evan away from the video games and walked with him up the stairs. I could hear you two laughing, could almost hear your hands on one another. And that only made my eyes narrow more as I pushed open the door. 

How dare you be on two very different couches! Evan looked at me then, stepping back a little as the door behind us slammed shut and locked. You both rose, standing beside eachother as we approached. Oh, even then it was hard to hate you Pietro. But I still did it. 

Evan asked why you betrayed him Kitty. And you lied to him. You screamed at me, saying this was my fault. Evan growled out that I wasn't trying to cause trouble between you two. Then it happened. Pietro murmured something about calling Lance. And he grinned evilly to Evan, eyes lighting with the old fire of competition. 

And he kissed you cheek. 

A bone spike flew into the air; I caught it before it could touch Pietro. 

I drove that bone spike into your heart, Kitty. I laughed at the shriek was cut off by a gurgle and you fell to the ground. 

I laughed at Evan hurled the same spikes at me. They hit the ground, deflect by my power. One slit your wrist, blood spraying all over the place. I laughed. So much blood. More spikes came. 

And they hit my poor, misguided Angel. I couldn't help you any more. You betrayed me. You deserved it. I think you might have lived if you weren't trying to save Kitty. Blood was everywhere. Your hair isn't white anymore, Pietro. I'm sorry. 

I finished Evan. I pulled the spike from the floor and stabbed him with it, over and over as he just lay there, too injured to move. Blood was all over me. 

But my problems are all over now, don't you see? Pietro can't betray me. Kitty can't betray me. And Evan...well...you never were that much of a problem, were you? No. Of course not. 

I know what you're thinking, Pietro, wily little devil that you are. They're going to know something's up. No. You see, not all the spikes missed. I'm bleeding too. My side's torn apart. I have my story. Evan found you two kissing. He lost it. He killed Kitty first, quick. Single spike to the heart. Then he killed you when you were stunned, Pietro. I was next for seeing the crime, but I used my powers to overcome him, to protect myself. And I killed him in self defense. 

Yes, Kitty, I'm screaming now. I can hear Scott in the hallway. They'll believe me. They always do. 

Because I'm Jean, and I'm perfect. And I _always_ win.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Er....I don't like Jean. I make no qualms about that. This fic was brought on by a certain rape fic, more of a thought that had been in my head that that fic brought out and put to paper. Whoo. ^^ Um...yes, this sux. I killed the Pixie Stix terrors. >.< *sigh* Oh well. Um.........comments? Flames? Please, fill out that nifty-keen little box at the bottom and tell me what ya think! 

   [1]: mailto:lyodpdl@yahoo.com



End file.
